Spice!
by xXGorgeous-NightmareXx
Summary: Having women serve him to his every beck and call, Len's living the good life. But when all of his behavior is simply a cover up for his true feelings of love to a certain sister he know he can't have, can Rin help and discover her own? LenxRin RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

**This happened because I was bored out of my mind…and than Len in Spice! is very, VERY good :D. Yes, I am a girl. Don't get it twisted XDD**

During my entire life, I learned quickly that women like to talk; it didn't matter if the subject was about insignificant things like, "My friend told me this!" and "A friend of my friend's friend told me that he said that she said that!" All they do is talk.

That's why now, at 4 a.m. in the morning, my cellphone goes off, interrupting my sleep thoroughly. Groggily, I sit up and glance at the caller ID.

Meiko.

Flipping the phone open, I say quietly,

"What is it, baby?" Meiko scoffed on the other line.

"_Baby?" _I could practically see her sneering through the phone. "Where were you yesterday while your 'baby' sat at home by herself, huh? And don't give me bullshit like, "'I was visiting my mom,'" or "'I stayed after school until late.'"

I smirk and chuckle slowly. Meiko fumes on the other line.

"Come on, sweetheart." I say, dropping my voice to it's near constant sultry drawl. "You know I would never hurt you." Meiko falters, if only just a bit.

"T-That's bullshit! And you know it!"

Oh, if only she could see the look on my face.

"Is tomorrow not your birthday?" I counter. Meiko stutters on the other line.

"Well…yeah…well, you know it is!" she tries to regain her anger, but I can tell it's fading. And fast.

"Mm hm. So how would you react if I showed up at your house without a present?" All is silent on the other line; she even seems to have stopped breathing.

"Meiko would be angry, no?" I say, drizzling my voice with fake sweetness. "Meiko would kick my ass on the spot, no?" Meiko snorts.

"Ya damn right I would! I would wipe your entire existence from the space time continuum!" she half laughs. Her voice then suddenly drops low. "Were you really buying a present? Truthfully? _Really?"_

"Of course," I say without hesitation. It takes all my self control not to chuckle. How foolish is she?

It's all a game to me. But of course she doesn't know that: that's where all the fun is, where the thrill really comes from.

"You know you're my one and only, right?" I say. This time, I know the smirk on my face is downright devilish.

Even as the brunette-haired vixen purrs a, "Of course I do, my Len," I thread and swirl the long teal hair of the naked girl next to me.

A laugh behind her back, and an invisible stab straight to the heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha! New chapter!**

Many will tell you that Len Kagamine is a pimp; that's not even true on some accounts; it's not like I walk around with a posse of prostitutes. Not that I know of, anyway.

Even at school , girls can't get away from me. It's always something: as small as a, "Hi Le~n!" or as bold as a straight up, sloppy, wet lip-locking session (which rarely happens…in public, for the most part).

"Len, you're so funny!" Neru laughs, her nimble hands threading themselves through my hair. It's a free period right now, more that halfway through the oh-so-quick school day.

Still giggling, she begins absentmindedly braiding my hair.

"Your hair's so soft!" she squeals. That's Garnier Fructis for you, Neru.

"Not as soft as you skin," I whisper to her. I take a glance at her tomato red features.

Hell, I said one sentence and she's already fawning over me like a horny school…you know what, scratch that thought.

Neru barely contains herself from squealing at my comment.

"Ohmygodnoyoudidn'tjusttellmethatohmygodohmyGOD!" she blurts, the words stumbling over each other and shooting out like bullets from a machine gun. I chuckle to myself.

Another virtue of women; they can get way too excited way too easily. Couldn't blame them, though: I'm a pretty hot topic. In both ways.

"Hey Neru," I say, making sure to drop my voice to it's signature drawl, "you wouldn't mind if I asked you out on a date, would you?" Neru turns red, and looks like she darn near stopped breathing. She shakes her head in a violent "no", her long blond hair bouncing, her eyes as wide as saucers. I can't help but chuckle at her childishness: seventeen, and she can't even act straight around a boy.

Loud laughter reaches my ears, and I spare a glance across the hall.

And suddenly, my blood boils.

It's my sister, Rin; she's laughing so hard she's crying, trying in vain to stop the flow of tears. Kaito is surprisingly-and in my opinion- way too close to her, laughing nearly just as hard, his hand holding hers.

The sight makes me sick.

"K-Kaito…" Rin manages to slip between her laughter, "you really…need to stop! My stomach hurts!" Rin finally gets control of herself, brushing her golden blonde hair from her face and locking her blue eyes on Kaito's.

A voice calls out, _"Len…"_ but it's distant and muddied; all I hear is the rushing blood and my pounding heart in my ears.

"So…Rin…" I hear Kaito hesitate.

_Walk away Rin…_ I think.

"_Len...!" _The voice calls out again, this time much more urgently. It doesn't register.

"You wouldn't mind if we went out somewhere…? Together…you know…"

_Walk the hell away, Rin! _I scream in my head. Whoever said twins tend to have telepathy was full of it.

Rin giggles.

"Of course I don't mind, silly!" Rin says giddily, her ocean blue eyes sparkling with glee.

"_**LEN!" **_the voice shrieks. I'm forcibly sucked back into reality through a straw, and I'm painfully aware of my surroundings; but the main thing I hear is Neru screaming in my ear.

"Len! My hand! My hand!" she whimpers, and my eyes shoot down to our intertwining hands. My hand is now painfully crushing her, slowly rubbing bone against bone and shifting it into positions it shouldn't be in. I drop her hand immediately.

"I'm so sorry…" I purr, quickly regaining my cool and kneading the pain from her joints. "I didn't do it on purpose…I beg for you to forgive me." I gaze into her tear-streaked face.

She nods, slowly dabbing the stray tears.

"It's…okay, really," she says, a wobbly smile appearing on her features, "you can make it up to me on our date." A coy smile begins to form on my face, but it freezes as I steal a glance at Kaito and Rin, their faces millimeters apart.

I can't help but feel a sharp pain of jealousy that takes my breath away as I imagine tightening my hands around Kaito's neck until I take away his.


End file.
